In Time Things Change
by Mel B
Summary: Vaughn was the one that went missing and Syd has moved on......to Sark. [Sarkney]
1. Default Chapter

Vaughn sat was sitting on a bed in one of the CIA's safe houses as he waiteding for an Agent to come and get him. He had no idea what was going on. No one would tell him what year it was, or where he was and why he can't couldn't remember anything. He was confused and he just wanted to go home, go home to Sydney. Thinking of Sydney brought a smile to his face,face; thinking of Sydney always brought a smile to his face.  
  
The door creaked open and Vaughn looked up to see Sydney standing there. Vaughn smiled warmly at Sydney and went to stand up and greet her but Sydney put her hand up as to say don't.  
  
"Sydney what's going on? What is the date today? Why am I here? Why..." Vaughn trailed off looking directly at the ring on Sydney's finger.  
  
"Why are you wearing that ring? Are you married?" Sydney sighed and took a step closer to Vaughn.  
  
"Vaughn what is the last thing you remember?" Sydney asked  
  
"I remember dropping you off at your apartment, driving around for a little while and then being surrounded by all of these cars, being taken somewhere and then nothing. I can't remember anything after that." Vaughn said looking dejected.  
  
"Vaughn after you disappeared we searched for you for at least six months solid and found nothing. So after a while the CIA gave up but a few us still looked for you when we could but we found nothing we all had to try to move on." Something in the way she said it made Vaughn think she wasn't telling him everything.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Vaughn you have been missing for two years."  
  
"[b]"SO YOU JUST GOT MARRIED?![/b]" Vaughn yelled at her.  
  
"No! I'm not married..." Vaughn sighed with relief, Sydney continued,. "But I am seeing someone and I can't imagine my life without him,." Sydney said with a smile.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Sark,." Sydney said simply as Vaughn's eyes bulged.  
  
"[b]SARK?![/b] How could you?? After everything that he has done."  
  
Sydney glared at Vaughn, .  
  
"You know nothing! You only know what he did before you disappeared. He has done so much for the CIA, we have caught many more terrorists since then and most importantly he has helped me and Weiss so much."  
  
"What about Will? Huh? Have you forgotten that he tortured yoyryour best friend?"  
  
"Of course not, but he is making up for that. Also Will really likes Sark." Sydney smiled as memories flooded into her head of her best friend and her boyfriend.  
  
"I can't believe this." Vaughn muttered under his breath.  
  
Sydney then snapped back to reality.  
  
"We need to go, our plane leaves soon."  
  
Vaughn and Sydney walked out of the safe house and towards the road so Sydney can call a cab.  
  
"When we get back to L.A. some Agents will be waiting to for you and they will take you back to the Agency." Vaughn didn'toesn't even acknowledge what Sydney hasd said just lookeds straight a head. 


	2. Chapter One

VaughnSydney: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. LOL! They will probably rub it in his face but not on purpose. Syd wouldn't do that. But I get to write jealous and angry Vaughn Mwuahahaha! Vaughn can really annoy me sometimes. I'm thinking of bringing Lauren in as well, it's going to be lots of fun!!  
  
Boombaibe: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!! Syd is very happy with Sark!! Who wouldn't be!  
  
Kasha1: Thanks for the review! Im glad you like it.  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn stepped off the plane and looked around for the CIA Agents. Sydney spotted them first and started to walk over to them, Vaughn following behind.  
  
When Sydney reached the Agents she nodded at them all.  
  
"This is Agent Vaughn." Sydney introduced him to the Agents who nodded their heads at Vaughn.  
  
"Come with us Agent Vaughn"  
  
Sydney watched as the Agents took Vaughn away and sighed. She didn't want to hurt him but she didn't regret moving on with her life.  
  
Sydney looked at her watch and noticed that she really had to get back to her apartment; her family and friends would be waiting for her.  
  
As Sydney walked into her apartment she walked in to see that everyone had arrived, they all looked up as she walked in and offered her smiles.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Sydney said as she walked over to Julian. He wrapped his arms around Sydney's waist and kissed the side of her head, Sydney then leant into him.  
  
Weiss turned away from his girlfriend, Nadia, to look at Sydney, "Syd......how is he?"  
  
Sydney sighed and leaned over to touch Eric's arm, "LetsLet's sit down." Sydney gestured with her eyes to the couch.  
  
Everyone headed over to the couches to sit down. Julian wraped s an arm around Syd and she leansed into him seeking comfort in his embrace.  
  
"While his a lot the same and he looks good, Vaughn is also angry for a lot of reasons. One of the main reasons being that he doesn't understand what is going on, "Sydney paused for a moment catching her breath, "To him he hasn't been missing for two years, he feels like he just saw me yesterday, his hurt and confused. But also angry at the same time due to my relationship with Julian.  
  
Everyone sighed at Sydney's last comment.  
  
"There is nothing that we can do about his second problem but the first problem....there are many procedures that could help him regain his memory." Julian said.  
  
"You actually want to help him Julian?" Irina asked a some what shocked at this.  
  
"Yeah I do. It can't be easy knowing that you were gone for two years, your friends have moved on and you can't remember anything that happened in those two years that you were gone."  
  
Sydney smiled up at him and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips, "You're amazing, did you know that?"  
  
"Yes." Julian says with a smirk. Everyone laughed. "Can we please stop talking about Vaughn?" Sydney asked although she knew that they wanted answers, especially Eric it was hard for her to talk about this. She had moved on with her life meet someone new, someone that she loved very deeply. Talking about Vaughn wasn't a good idea because it was hurting her, at one time she would've given anything for this moment, but now she was happy because things had changed. "Definitely! Irina made lasagne, who's hungry?" Jack asked. Everyone quickly got up and headed for the kitchen knowing very well how good Irina's lasagne was.  
  
Back at CIA headquarters Vaughn had just gone through a series of tests to see if they could determine why he couldn't remember anything.  
  
Now he was seated in a room by himself waiting on the results. He looked up as Kendall entered the room to take a seat across from him.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, unfortunately we have not been able to find out why you have lost your memory. Now I am sure that you have many questions so I will do my best to answer them."  
  
"Why was Sark pardoned?" Vaughn asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"When we caught Sark he gave us the co-ordinates to where Sloane was hiding, but he had condition which was that he was to go along. He went with Agent Bristow and they got in a nasty shoot out and well Sark took a bullet for Sydney," Kendall paused taking in Vaughn's reaction to his words, "As you can imagine she was extremely greatful. Once we got him to a hospital, it took him a few days to fully recover. When he woke up Sydney came to see him, to thank him, he told her that he could try and help to find you as long as he got pardoned." Kendall took a deep breath and then continued. "Sydney was willing to do anything to find you and she felt like she owed him so she came to me and I arranged for him to be pardoned. He has helped us ever since and is a fantastic Agent."  
  
"How could you be so sure that he wasn't playing you?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"We put a tracker in him, one that no one could remove except Marshall and he won't be doing that any time soon."  
  
"Have we managed to capture Derevko?"  
  
"Derevko has been pardoned and is an asset to the CIA."  
  
"[b]WHAT?! WHY?![/b]" Vaughn asked angrily.  
  
"When we captured Sloane the Rambaldi artifacts were not there, Sark had absolutely no idea where they were and Sloane wouldn't tell us. A while later Derevko contacted Jack and told him that she had the artifacts and would give them to the CIA if she got pardoned. Jack and I organised it. Anymore questions?"  
  
"Is Sloane in custody? Or did he get the death penalty?  
  
"Sloane is being held at Camp Harris. Jack and Sydney decided that they wanted him to suffer for all that he did to them."  
  
"Do you have any idea who did this to me?" Vaughn asked looking hopeful.  
  
"We believe that an organisation named the covenant were the ones who took you."  
  
"How much do we know about them?"  
  
"A fair bit but not enough. You will find out more about them at the debrief tomorrow."  
  
"Where am I supposed to live?"  
  
"We have booked a hotel room for you."  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"Yes." Vaughn stood up and headed out stopping on his way to find out details about his hotel and then he left. He didn't want this day to end. If it did he would have to come back to headquarters tomorrow and see Sydney with that bastard and that was something that he did not want. 


	3. Chapter Two

Sydney slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light in the room. Once her eyes were adjusted she tried to get out of bed but something was holding her down, it appeared to be an arm, a manly arm. She smiled knowing whom the arm belonged too; She turned around to face him, and watched him sleep.  
  
Sydney thought back on the previous day, what it was like to see Vaughn again. She had so many questions regarding his disappearance. It really hurt her to see Vaughn in so much pain and to know that she caused part of that pain hurt even more; she closed her eyes in pain.  
  
When She opened her eyes again she thought back to another part of yesterday, when she had spoken about Vaughn with her friends and family, Julian was so supportive but she could sense that he was a little worried about Vaughn being back and also about her feelings for Vaughn.  
  
Sydney reached up to trace the outline of his face with her fingers.  
  
Julian stirred and then slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Sydney, "Morning Beautiful."  
  
"Morning, Time to get up." stated Sydney.  
  
"Aww that's no fun."  
  
Sydney laughed, "Too bad, But we have to be debriefed this morning." Sydney said as she climbed out of bed. "And we need to talk about something before we go."  
  
"What do we need to talk about?" Julian asked as he watched Sydney dress.  
  
"I will tell you at breakfast." Sydney turned on her heal leaving Julian to get changed.  
  
Julian walked out into the kitchen, grabbed some breakfast and then sat across from Sydney, "So lets talk." He suggested  
  
"Julian, I know yesterday that you seemed fine about Vaughn being back but I know you and I know that you are not entirely comfortable with it." Sydney said as she looked him in the eye. Julian sighed.  
  
"Your right Syd, I am a little worried." He takes a deep breath. "It took you a long time to move past him and now that he is back you will regret your decision to stay with me. That you will convince yourself that you don't deserve happiness, "He paused taking in her expression, "That you should have tried a bit harder, but most of all, I'm scared that you will leave to go back with him."  
  
Sydney watched as Julian looked down at his hand, she pushed back her chair and walked over to kneel in front of him.  
  
Sydney reached up and cuped his face in her hands, "Julian.....yes I still have feelings for Vaughn, just like I still have feelings for Danny and Noah, I loved all of them but not one of those men compares to you." Sydney told him. "I have never loved anyone more than I love you. I would [b]never[/b] leave you, not now, not ever."  
  
Julian placed his hands on her hips, pulled her up and into his lap. His hand cupped under her chin and their lips met, slowly and gently at first, until their lips parted and their tongues explored each other, dancing and flicking in and out, back and forth. They finally pulled apart panting heavily.  
  
"I love you Syd."  
  
"I love you too Julian. Now get up off your arse and get out to the car, we have to go to work." Julian laughed.  
  
Sydney and Julian rushed into headquarters and walked quickly towards the debrief. When they got into the room everyone looked up at them, they were late.  
  
"Sorry that we're late." Sydney declared.  
  
"We got distracted." Julian added.  
  
"Not a problem, take a seat." Kendall stated. Sydney and Julian sat next to each other, next to Will. Vaughn scowled at them across the table.  
  
"As you know the covenant is a new organization that we are trying to gain information on." Kendall paused. "We have been led to believe that they were the ones who have held Agent Vaughn for the past two years." Gesturing towards Vaughn as he announced this new information.  
  
"We already have a lot of information regarding the covenant." Will pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but not enough." Sark said.  
  
"Sark is correct. That is why we want to send an Agent in undercover." Everyone in the room looks at Kendall with wide eyes.  
  
"Who do you want to send in?" Sark questioned  
  
"Our first choice was you...."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Sydney growled looking dangerous.  
  
"BUT we decided against it" Kendall shot a look at Sydney as he said this. "We decided that Tippin would be going in."  
  
"That's just as bad." Sydney hissed.  
  
"That's ok Syd." Will remarked and then resumed. "I will do it."  
  
"Good!" Kendall paused. "Sark you will be his handler." Sark nodded and smiled at Will who smiled back.  
  
"Dismissed." Kendall barked.  
  
Once outside the debrief room Julian stopped Will, "Will come over to Syd's apartment in ten minutes and we will talk about everything."  
  
"Ok Julian, I will be there." Will turned walked away as Sydney came up behind Julian, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.  
  
"Everything ok?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it's just not fair that. Will shouldn't have to go in there, it should be me." He remarked angrily. Sydney dropped her hands from his waist and stepped in front of him.  
  
"You have already been in that position." Sydney pointed out.  
  
"Exactly, I would be able to make it believable."  
  
"So will Will. He will be fine especially as you as his handler and I can help because of my experience as a double agent." Sydney explained.  
  
"But..." Julian was cut off by Sydney's lips connecting with his, kissing him slowly but deeply. Julian pulled back and rested his forehead against Sydney's.  
  
"We have to meet Will at your apartment now but we will finish this later." He exclaimed.  
  
"Promise?" Sydney questioned with a wicked smile.  
  
"Promise!" Julian declared, kissing Sydney on the top of her head.  
  
Across the room Vaughn watched with a disgusted look on his face. How Sydney could ever be with Sark was beyond him. Vaughn turned away for two seconds and when he turned back Sydney and Sark were kissing. Vaughn's heat felt like it had been ripped out of his chest, chopped up into little pieces and mashed so it resembled some revolting substance. He closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them Sydney and Sark would be gone. He opened his eyes to see Weiss standing there in front of him.  
  
"Hey man!" Eric said casually.  
  
"Hey Eric! What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that I am glad that you are back, I missed you. I thought we could catch up later and I could fill you in on anything you don't know or give you better details on things you already know." Eric suggested.  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
"I can't; I am going out with Nadia." At Vaughn's confused look Eric added "My girlfriend."  
  
"Ok well how about dinner?"  
  
"That's cool, my place?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Eric started to walk off but he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Mike, she is happy, happier than I have ever seen her. Instead of glaring at her and Julian, you should be happy for her." stated Eric and then walked off. 


	4. Chapter Three

Julian and Will were sitting on the lounges as Sydney got them drinks. None of the boys had spoken a word.  
  
Julian was feeling guilty because Will had to risk his life to be a double agent and Will was feeling guilty because Julian was feeling guilty.  
  
Will looked over at Julian and saw that he was looking at his hands. Will sighed.  
  
"Julian don't feel guilty, it's not your fault." Julian looked up and frowned.  
  
"But if I wasn't involved with Syd you wouldn't have to be the double agent. They know that Syd and I are strong and that if they sent me in Sydney would go crazy but if we weren't together they would have sent me in, no questions asked." Will nodded his head.  
  
"Your right Julian but I don't care. Yes I am afraid, I have never done this before but I am also a little bit happy, by saying that I can go in that means that they trust me with something so bog and that means so much to me." Will paused "So in the end I am thanking you because if you weren't with Syd I wouldn't know how much they trust me." Julian smiled.  
  
Will really had a way with words and making people feel better, like the time he thought Will was still upset with him about getting tortured.  
  
[I]Flashback  
  
Julian walked into Sydney's apartment; he was picking her up for their date. He walked into the lounge room and saw Will sitting there.  
  
Will looked up and gave him a small smile but Julian just looked away. Will sighed.  
  
"Sark don't feel too guilty around me." Julian looked over at Will.  
  
"I had you tortured!" Julian stated.  
  
"You were under orders! Syd told me." Will paused to take a deep breath. "I don't trust you completely and I don't know if I ever will. Yes you were under orders but you still had me tortured but for now I trust you enough." Julian sighed.  
  
"How can you trust me at all?" He questioned.  
  
"Because Syd does, because you saved her life, because you have been there for her when no one else could, because you didn't pressure her into a relationship, because you helped her move on from Vaughn, because Syd cares for you and because although you wont admit it to me now you care for her a lot maybe even love her and I respect that." Will said simply. Julian looked at him clearly impressed.  
  
"Thank you." Will smiled.  
  
"You're welcome but if you ever hurt Syd I will cut off your balls and feed them to Eric's dog." Julian smirked.  
  
[/I]  
  
Julian laughed out loud at the memory.  
  
Will looked up at hearing Julian's laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Julian grinned, "Just remembering the time when you threatened me about hurting Syd."  
  
Will smirked, "Great memory."  
  
Julian and Will grinned at each other as Sydney walked into the room with drinks in her hands and found two of her favourite men grinning at each other like crazy. She put the drinks down and sat next to Julian.  
  
"Shall we get started?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah let's get this over with." Will said.  
  
Julian started. "Will this a very risky business as you know and you can't afford to be caught so you will need to show absolutely no emotion in your eyes, you have to be cocky, you can't take any crap from anyone...."  
  
"So I have to be you?" Will said with a smirk, which caused Sydney and Julian to laugh.  
  
0  
  
Will had left an hour ago and Sydney and Julian were now on the lounge watching 'Fight Club' Julian's favourite movie, while also eating ice cream.  
  
Sydney scooped some ice cream and held it above Julian's head.  
  
"You tease." Julian grabbed Sydney wrist causing some of the ice cream to fall on his nose.  
  
"Now look what you have done." Julian mocked as Sydney smiled innocently.  
  
"That's easy fixed." Sydney leaned up and licked the ice cream off of his nose. She then pulled back to see desire in his eyes and smiled.  
  
"You know Julian you have seen this movie many times." She started.  
  
"Indeed I have."  
  
"So it wouldn't matter if we didn't watch the rest of the movie and went to the bedroom." Sydney got up off the couch and walked towards the bedroom. It took Julian a while to process what was happening but when he did he jumped off the lounge and ran to the bedroom.  
  
When he got there he found Sydney lying on the bed in her underwear smiling up at him.  
  
"Don't come to me until you have your clothes off?"  
  
Julian raised an eyebrow, "Feeling kinky love?" Sydney just smirked and waved her hand indicating the he better hurry up because she had needs.  
  
Julian stripped so he was completely naked and walked slowly towards the bed like a predator. When he reached the bed he climbed on so he was hovering above her.  
  
"You know I think you need to lose these garments." He said as his finger traced her bra. He sat up waiting for her to take them off. Sydney happily complied.  
  
Once she had done that Sark claimed her mouth so hungrily, sucking her bottom lip, she returned his strong grip by encircling her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
Their kiss intensified and she could feel his tongue all over her mouth, then moving to her chin and descending to her neck. One of his hands had already reached her legs and making its way higher up her thigh, while the other hand was caressing her breasts.  
  
She moaned loudly as he reached between her legs and placed one finger on her clit, rubbing it, the simple pressure of his finger gave her shock waves that ran all the way up to the tip of her fingers. She clutched on the fabric of the bed sheets, throwing her head back.  
  
He broke the kiss and moved slowly down her body kissing as much skin as he could until he reached his destination.  
  
He dipped his head between her legs and heard her gasp as his tongue touched her clit. He started moving soft and slow, his tongue making little circles around her swollen nub and as her moans started to increase and she was chanting his name breathlessly, he started to go faster and firmer. She was grasping at his hair, forcing his head further within her legs, crossing them around his neck. When she was about to come, he removed his head out smiling at her moans of complaint. He moved up her body so he was positioned above her and then leaned down to give her a soft kiss.  
  
Without warning he spread her legs to the sides and plunged himself inside her, thrusting slowly, feeling her warm walls around him. His hands were massaging her breasts and as he continued his ministrations, he bent over to suck on her nipples driving her almost to insanity. He started to go faster and faster as her pleads increased and pretty soon he was feeling her contract her walls tightly at every thrust. She cried out his name as she climaxed and he quickly joined her, releasing inside of her with a husky groan. She wrapped her arms around him as he lay on top of her catching his breath. He then rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her waste holding her against him. Sydney snuggled into his embrace and the two of them soon fell asleep feeling happy and content.  
  
0  
  
Vaughn arrived at Eric's house that night; he went to knock on the door when it swung open to reveal a girl who looked a lot like Sydney. She smiled at Vaughn.  
  
"Hello Agent Vaughn." She smiled at him.  
  
"Hello...I'm sorry I don't know your name." Realisation dawned on her face.  
  
"Oh right, sorry. I'm Nadia, Sydney's sister and Eric's girlfriend." She told him with a friendly smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Nadia." Vaughn said with a smile.  
  
"You too." Just then Eric walked up behind Nadia.  
  
"Hey Mike."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Well I am leaving now."  
  
Eric turned to Nadia and gave her a soft kiss and then she left, "Come in Mike."  
  
0  
  
A few hours later Eric and Vaughn were very very drunk, Vaughn more than Eric and he was trying to convince Vaughn that Julian was a good guy."  
  
"He's a good guy Mike; he has made up for all he has done in the past." Eric pointed out.  
  
"Stop trying to convince me Eric, it won't work, I hate him and I always will. Not only is he a bastard but he stole my girl."  
  
"Hate to break it to ya man but she isn't your girl." Eric stated.  
  
0 


End file.
